


A change of pattern

by Lilly0



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Yamada deals with his jealousy. Or rather: He tries to.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://acgreon.livejournal.com/profile)[acgreon](http://acgreon.livejournal.com/)

 

Yamada isn’t sure why… and how… and fucking WHY… but he wants to rip Yuto’s head off. And Yabu’s. He envisions it to be a painful and slow death, and he will laugh while they beg for their lives!  
  
“You look like you want to slaughter someone,” Chinen says casually, obviously not aware of how close to the truth he is.  
  
“Just look at him,” Yamada huffs, pointing through the huge window that separates the corridor from the practise room.  
  
“Him?” Chinen blinks, throwing a confused glance at Yamada first, then into the room. Yuto and Yabu are showing Keito some new dance steps after Keito has tried to teach them how to play their newest song on his guitar. Music is his strengths, and especially Yuto likes to talk with him about it, as he loves instruments too.  
  
“This awful guy with his messy hair. Look at him how he moves! How hot does he think he is!?”  
  
“Who?” Chinen asks dumbfounded before it finally dawns on him. He nods knowingly. “He looks really hot recently. The hairstyle suits him, and he grew some nice abs.”  
  
“What!?” Yamada huffs. “You didn’t just say that, did you?”  
  
“Oh, please,” Chinen grins. “Chill. I’m definitely not interested in your lover’s pants or anything that is inside them.”  
  
Yamada frowns slightly. “Why not?” he wants to know. “He is hot. His body is very trained, and I can reassure you that another important part of his body is definitely big enough to satisfy-“  
  
“OH MY GOD!” Chinen squeals in panic. “Stop it! I don’t want to hear anything about Keito-kun’s…” he blushes. “You know what!”  
  
“Dick,” Yamada helps him. “Please, you aren’t a virgin anymore. Just say it. It’s-”  
  
Yuto stumbles and just in the right moment Keito grips his arm and prevents him from falling. Something inside Yamada’s stomach clenches painfully, his whole body tingling. The feeling grows when Yuto laughs and pats Keito’s shoulder thankfully. Then Yabu joins them - fucking again! Didn’t he finally leave a minute ago? - and throws an arm around their shoulders, engulfing them in a weird dance move that looks a bit like a cancan.  
  
“No way…” Yamada hisses. He is about to stand up, stomp into the room and throw a tantrum when Chinen grips his arm.  
  
“You can’t be more dramatic than I am,” Chinen scolds him. “I am the one with the public drama! You are the one that acts the jerk in public. I’m not letting you take my crown from me!”  
  
Yamada sinks back into his seat. “Jerk? Did you just say I’m acting a jerk?”  
  
“You could be nicer,” Chinen hums and takes a bite from the sandwich he brought along. “Because you know, Keito loves only you. You are supposed to treat those that love you well, especially when you love them back.”  
  
“Love them back…” Yamada blushes slightly. “You sure?”  
  
“About your feelings? How should I know?” Chinen mumbles, sighing happily when he bites into his sandwich once more. “Well, the fact that you look like you want to murder two of your friends and bandmates because Keito spends ten minutes of his day with them, is-“  
  
“I’m not talking about my feelings,” Yamada argues. “I know my feelings. I am talking about… his…” he pauses. “He really became cool, and when he plays the guitar he is the coolest. He improved so much. One day others will realizes that he has the perfect shoulder to lie on, and that his calm and reserved attitude shows his strength. One day he will realize it too, and then he will get up and tell me _You are not worth the drama_ , and leave.”  
  
For a moment Chinen looks at him like he wants to tell him to visit a therapist, but then he sighs deeply. “He loves only you. Looks at you like you are his personal miracle.” A mischievous smile appears on his lips. “God knows why,” he teases. He is about to say more, when Yuya suddenly comes around the corner, waving at Chinen. “Ah, sorry Ryo, I need to go. My lover wants to shower me with appreciation and invites me out for lunch.”  
  
Yamada throws a glance at Chinen and Yuya. Weird, such a weird couple. Not that he doesn’t love Chinen as one of his best friends, but he is difficult as hell in a relationship. Yuya seems to have endless patience though, really, and… Well, who is he to judge. He himself is even more difficult and-“  
  
“Yuri-kun left?”  
  
Yamada looks up, looking into Keito’s warm, soft eyes. His heart makes a happy jump. “Yes, lets himself being showered with love.”  
  
Keito chuckles. “Great, I’ve just been waiting for him to leave. He has stolen you away from me for too long today.”  
  
“Ten minutes,” Yamada stutters, shoving away the thought that he complained about the same thing just one minute ago.  
  
“Too long!” Keito smiles and sits down next to Yamada. For a moment he almost looks like he expects Yamada to fight him or to insult him or to ignore him for sharing some of his attention with others, and for a moment Yamada wants to do exactly that. Then he swallows. A pattern, it’s a pattern. What did Chinen say? Be nicer? If he doesn’t watch out, his fears might come true because he didn’t cherish what he has.  
  
He grins, taking Keito’s hand into his. He has strong hands, long fingers. “You know,” Yamada muses innocently, playing with Keito’s beautiful fingers. A change of pattern sounds like the best plan he has had in a while. Show Keito what he would miss in case he leaves. “That thing about being showered with love… I have the one or other thing in mind too~”  
  
Something in Keito’s eyes flickers. The look in his eyes gets from careful-tentative to surprised to a very promising shade of dark. “Yeah?”  
  
“How long is our lunch break?” Yamada asks, his free hand moving over Keito’s thigh teasingly.  
  
“One hour.”  
  
Yamada grins, stands up and tugs Keito with him. “That’s enough!”


End file.
